


In which Mungojerrie is a dumbass and Coricopat is morosexual

by SmolSlasherSoul



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mr. Mistoffelees is the younger brother of Coricopat and Tantomile, My First Fanfic, Rumpleteazer is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSlasherSoul/pseuds/SmolSlasherSoul
Summary: A collection of Coricopat x Mungojerrie drabbles.
Relationships: Coricopat/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. You're Attracted to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Rumpleteazer locks Mungojerrie and Coricopat in the car trunk for half an hour. Cute gayness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumpleteazer's sick of Mungojerrie's pining and decides to lock him and Coricopat in the car trunk.
> 
> Gayness ensues.

The two have been trapped for a while now, their so-called 'seven minutes in heaven' game lasting much longer than needed. Coricopat and Mungojerrie leaned against the wall of the car trunk they were trapped in, a soft purr being the only sound between them. After a while, Coricopat spoke up.

"You're attracted to me."

"What? no!"

Mungojerrie jumps from his position, moving to the opposite wall in a flash.

"You were leaning on me."

"I was tired."

"You were purring."

"You're soft!"

Another silence.

"Rumpleteazer locked us in here with a motive."

"She's Rumpleteazer! she's an asshole!"

"Mungojerrie."

The chaotic tom shut his mouth.

"Unless my senses are failing me, you do like me."

There was a beat of silence as a blush spread across Mungojerrie’s face. He looks away, pulling his knees to his chest.

"...okay fine, maybe I like you a little bit."

It was quiet for a while after that, Mungojerrie’s anxiety growing with every second.

"I'm attracted to you too."

"Wait- what?!"

"Is it really a surprise?"

“Uh yes? You always ignore me!”

“I healed you three days ago.”

“Yeah, but–”

“I leave gifts at your den.”

“Wait–”

“I held your hand during the ball.”

“I–”

Mungojerrie scratches the back of his neck.

“Okay, I guess I’m just an idiot then.”

“You could be my idiot if you’ll have me.”

“I–”

“Times up!”

Rumpleteazer pulls open the trunk of the car, Mistoffelees and Tantomile next to her. 

“Aw, you guys did nothing!”

“Our intention wasn’t to make them do things, it was to get them together.”

“I know, but still!”

Mungojerrie, now realizing what Rumpleteazer did, immediately jumps up and runs towards his sister.

“’Teazer you’re so dead!”

With a loud laugh, she runs off, her brother hot on her trail. Mistoffelees grins, helping Coricopat out of the trunk.

“Did it help?”

“Rumpleteazer had interrupted before he could respond to me.”

Tantomile gives him a knowing smile, which Mistoffelees spots.

“It did help!”

“You’re getting more observant by the day, little brother.”


	2. Awake or Asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a game. 
> 
> Awake or asleep? 
> 
> They play this game with the psychic twins, who have a tendency to stay completely still, even while awake. 
> 
> Coricopat and Tantomile noticed their game and loved to play along.

"I say... asleep."

"No way! He's obviously awake!"

"Yes way! That is a sleeping cat!"

The chaotic twins argued, whisper-yelling at each other. Coricopat stayed where he was, much too comfortable to move and much too amused to speak up. 

"If you're so sure, why don't you go nudge him then!"

"What?! What does that have to do with him being awake?"

Mungojerrie felt his face flushing, knowing full well why his sister was suggesting it.

"If he's awake, he'll move!"

"I'm not doing that!"

"What? Is that you being afraaaid? Are you scared of being..." Rumpleteazer fake-gasped. "Wroooong?"

"Oh shut up! Fine, fine. I'll do it."

Coricopat could hear the tom approaching, soon feeling a gentle nudge. In one swift motion, he pulls Mungojerrie down into his arms, keeping his eyes shut. He could hear Rumpleteazer burst out laughing, her brother calling for her to 'shut up!'. Eventually, the sound of laughter faded, and he was left with Mungojerrie's purring.

"Corico? Cor, wake up."

He didn't move one bit, his grip too strong for Mungojerrie to escape. 

"Come on, you can't actually be asleep."

He stayed completely still.

"...fuck."

He soon felt the orange tom's arms slowly wrap around him, hearing his purring get louder. Maybe he wasn't really asleep, but he wasn't about to prove Mungojerrie wrong.


End file.
